The Peace and Love Diaries
by Guitardork22
Summary: This is a story inspired by the Dork Diaries and Diary of a Wimpy Kid books and it is about my life and I will make a new chapter every couple of days until it's finished.
1. December 20th

December 20th

I am SO Excited! Christmas is only 5 days away! It seems like only yesterday it was New Years Day, but in reality it is almost next year. And next year I will finish 5th grade, then I'll be 11 years old, then I'll be in MIDDLE SCHOOL! I am so nervous about that.

My mom, my little sister, and I just got home from T.J. Maxx and when I was there my mom got me this diary. But when we got home she said that I had to go upstairs and work on school. I have to catch up over winter break.

You're probably wondering if you read what I said correctly. I have an explanation. You see, I go to an online public school that spans all around the U.S. it is called Connections Academy. I am Chloe Elizabeth Barbier. I'm in the 5th grade and will be 11 in July.

When I was in the car going home from the grocery store the other day I faced my worst fear (next to balloons) which is our State Farm Insurance Agent. I know you think I'm crazy, but I have a good explanation. Well, you see. Every year we get a calendar with his picture on it. Well last year I drew a mustache and beard on him and this year I did it again.

Well, now I'm afraid that he's going to find out about it.

I'm afraid of this

Luckily he's supposed to be "Like a good neighbor" but I'm not taking any chances. And you might remember that I said I was scared of balloons and that is true. I have what is called Globophobia. Fear of balloons. My little sister Casey likes chasing me around the house with them. I have to run in my room to hide.

Man that girl is fast!

Honestly she can do like 7-8 pull-ups in a row!

Casey Me

**December 23****rd**

It is now two days until Christmas. I've already heard all of the Christmas songs multiple times each and I'm ready for a visit from Santa. And did I mention, today is my dad's birthday. We just got home from a restaurant called Dominica's, which is a Chef John Besh place. Let me guess, you don't know who he is? He is a chef in New Orleans, my hometown. When we were there we saw so much stuff on that menu that I didn't understand. We were there with my Gran and Granddad. Earlier that day, Gran stopped by to deliver his present and at the restraunt she said that she left the card at home. When my dad opened the card he was so excited. He saw two tickets for a LSU (the football team we cheer for) vs. Alabama rematch. He was so excited. He said that my aunt Kelly found out about them and was sending him nice texts like "You are the best brother ever" even though he is her only brother. The football game was on January the 9th. I hope that LSU wins after me bragging to the half of my family that lives in Alabama that LSU is gonna beat them. Oh, and good news. My older sister Haley is visiting! I forgot to tell you. She's been here for a while. She is in college and is visiting.

Christmas Eve (December 24th)

I am about to go to my Gigi and Nanny's house for Christmas Eve. We go there for Christmas Eve every year because we don't see them on Christmas Day so we open our presents and such on Christmas Eve. We also do this annual thing where we bake sugar cookies and give them to their neighbors. The sugar cookies are so good.

Also tonight we are going to a place called Dragos for dinner with my Aunt Kelly and Uncle Mike. Dragos is a seafood place that is delish. I love their charbroiled oysters. Yummy!

A couple hours later

I just got home from Gigi and Nanny's house and am getting ready for dinner. I'm excited about this being Christmas Eve night, but I also know that I will get what I call CENS or Christmas Eve Night Syndrome. That's when you get nervous about Santa and you try to force yourself asleep. Some signs of CENS are:

Getting very itchy

Runny nose

Stuffy Nose

Having to go to the bathroom

Going to bed earlier than usual

If you see any signs of CENS you should contact me **immediately**_. _If you can't, you should try thinking that it is just a normal night.

We just got home from Dragos, and like I expected, my Aunt attempted to get my dad to bring her to the football game. We got oysters and they were delicious. Now I am in my bed writing. Every year, my Gran gives my sisters, my mom, and I each a new pair of pajamas. This year is the first year I got a nightgown from her.

Christmas Day (December 25th)

It is Christmas Day, and you'd never believe what I got. An x-Box 360 with Kinnect! Plus some games to go with it.

I can't write anymore, I've got to go to my Gran's house for Christmas. Bye! (And yes our TV is that big. 72")

January 10th

My dad is so sad.

Last night LSU made plenty of mistakes and Alabama won.

Christmas went great though. We went to my Gran's house for breakfast and we stayed there all day. I got to hang out with my cousin's Spencer Lenahan who is 9 years old and Riley Lenahan who is 6. I played football with Spencer and his friend that lives next door to my Gran named William while Casey kept Riley happy. It seems like whenever Haley is in town, she is gone. Multiple people in my family keep on calling her over to lunch, dinner, and just to go to their house. I barely see her.

She was there with her boyfriend, Bobby Bell. Bob was making everyone laugh by saying funny things. I was busy talking with my cousins and didn't hear any of them. I just heard everyone laughing.

For presents, I got like 4 hats (two from Santa and two from my Aunt Kelly), A bag full of clothes (from Santa), a bead kit (from my Aunt Brandy), a polar bear make up kit (from Haley), A wizards of Waverly place makeup kit (from Santa), lip gloss (from Gigi and Nanny), a compact and brush (from Gigi and Nanny), a Jokey Smurf figurine (from Santa), a smurfette tee shirt, and lots more.

February 3rd

Yesterday was Groundhog's day and the groundhog "predicted" 6 more weeks of winter. I would be excited if that meant that my leap test was pushed back 6 weeks. I know that it's been a while since I wrote, but I've been busy ever since school started back up again. Winter break is over and now I'm looking forward to Mardi Gras! I'm guessing some of you have no idea what that is. Mardi Gras is a holiday that is mostly celebrated here in New Orleans. It is when there are parades and people wear purple, green, and gold and wear funny masks. It is celebrated a little in Alabama, but they don't do it like we do.

A couple of days ago I enrolled in our school's Quiz Bowl Club (grades K-5) It is the only one I could enroll in and the questions are super easy. I think I may win this. They choose one winner from each state and Louisiana's winner might just be me. It's the perfect way to earn friends. I think.

About a month ago, I had an apple i-pod. A while ago there was some announcement or something that said that the battery was likely to burst into flames so we sent it back and we are going to get two i-pod nanos in return. We've gotten one and my mom refuses to give it to either my sister or me. It is so not fair. I gave my sister my old Barbie mp3 player and now she can listen to music on that and I can't listen to music at all.

Not fair!

Anyway, I am about to go to the Olive Branch Café for dinner. No, it isn't Olive Garden; it is a different place that sells great food. Pizza, pasta, and my favorite called Shrimp Carnival. Well, I'm about to go.

Bye!

Ok, I just got back and the pizza was so good. Casey and I shared a large pizza and we got bacon and pepperoni on it. Delicious!

February 5th

Hi guys. It is now Sunday and yesterday was my favorite day of the week. Saturday! And that is because Saturday in our house is also Splurge Day. My mom goes on this diet, or what she calls a "Lifestyle" where she can't eat stuff like fruit, bread, or any candy and lots more all week but on Splurge Day she gets to eat whatever she wants. I usually participate in Splurge Day even though my mom says that I splurge all week. Well, yesterday we went to the mall to café de monde which is famous for their beignets (bin-yays). Beignets are considered being the Louisiana Doughnuts. I think they are just fried bread with powdered sugar on top. They were so delicious!

February 7th

You know how I said that I go to an online school? Well, to communicate to my teacher we have Live Lesson Sessions where we use chat boxes and microphones to talk to our teacher and the rest of the students in my class. Today I have 3 live lesson sessions. I have one for my Pen Pal Club in an hour and I have a live lesson session for both Environmental club and my teacher at the same time today in 2 hours. I will have to go to my teacher's live lesson session. Luckily I can make it to half of the Environmental club live lesson session.

It's now an hour later and I am trying to get into my Pen Pal Club Live Lesson Session. It is saying that the live lesson session meeting room is full and they won't allow entry until someone leaves. C'mon! It is three minutes until the live lesson session and I really don't wanna miss this.


	2. December 23rd

**December 23****rd**

It is now two days until Christmas. I've already heard all of the Christmas songs multiple times each and I'm ready for a visit from Santa. And did I mention, today is my dad's birthday. We just got home from a restaurant called Dominica's, which is a Chef John Besh place. Let me guess, you don't know who he is? He is a chef in New Orleans, my hometown. When we were there we saw so much stuff on that menu that I didn't understand. We were there with my Gran and Granddad. Earlier that day, Gran stopped by to deliver his present and at the restraunt she said that she left the card at home. When my dad opened the card he was so excited. He saw two tickets for a LSU (the football team we cheer for) vs. Alabama rematch. He was so excited. He said that my aunt Kelly found out about them and was sending him nice texts like "You are the best brother ever" even though he is her only brother. The football game was on January the 9th. I hope that LSU wins after me bragging to the half of my family that lives in Alabama that LSU is gonna beat them. Oh, and good news. My older sister Haley is visiting! I forgot to tell you. She's been here for a while. She is in college and is visiting.


	3. December 24th Christmas Day

Christmas Eve (December 24th)

I am about to go to my Gigi and Nanny's house for Christmas Eve. We go there for Christmas Eve every year because we don't see them on Christmas Day so we open our presents and such on Christmas Eve. We also do this annual thing where we bake sugar cookies and give them to their neighbors. The sugar cookies are so good.

Also tonight we are going to a place called Dragos for dinner with my Aunt Kelly and Uncle Mike. Dragos is a seafood place that is delish. I love their charbroiled oysters. Yummy!

A couple hours later

I just got home from Gigi and Nanny's house and am getting ready for dinner. I'm excited about this being Christmas Eve night, but I also know that I will get what I call CENS or Christmas Eve Night Syndrome. That's when you get nervous about Santa and you try to force yourself asleep. Some signs of CENS are:

Getting very itchy

Runny nose

Stuffy Nose

Having to go to the bathroom

Going to bed earlier than usual

If you see any signs of CENS you should contact me **immediately**_. _If you can't, you should try thinking that it is just a normal night.

We just got home from Dragos, and like I expected, my Aunt attempted to get my dad to bring her to the football game. We got oysters and they were delicious. Now I am in my bed writing. Every year, my Gran gives my sisters, my mom, and I each a new pair of pajamas. This year is the first year I got a nightgown from her.


	4. December 25th Christmas Day

Christmas Day (December 25th)

It is Christmas Day, and you'd never believe what I got. An x-Box 360 with Kinnect! Plus some games to go with it.

I can't write anymore, I've got to go to my Gran's house for Christmas. Bye! (And yes our TV is that big. 72")


	5. January 10th

January 10th

My dad is so sad.

Last night LSU made plenty of mistakes and Alabama won.

Christmas went great though. We went to my Gran's house for breakfast and we stayed there all day. I got to hang out with my cousin's Spencer Lenahan who is 9 years old and Riley Lenahan who is 6. I played football with Spencer and his friend that lives next door to my Gran named William while Casey kept Riley happy. It seems like whenever Haley is in town, she is gone. Multiple people in my family keep on calling her over to lunch, dinner, and just to go to their house. I barely see her.

She was there with her boyfriend, Bobby Bell. Bob was making everyone laugh by saying funny things. I was busy talking with my cousins and didn't hear any of them. I just heard everyone laughing.

For presents, I got like 4 hats (two from Santa and two from my Aunt Kelly), A bag full of clothes (from Santa), a bead kit (from my Aunt Brandy), a polar bear make up kit (from Haley), A wizards of Waverly place makeup kit (from Santa), lip gloss (from Gigi and Nanny), a compact and brush (from Gigi and Nanny), a Jokey Smurf figurine (from Santa), a smurfette tee shirt, and lots more.


	6. February 3rd

February 3rd

Yesterday was Groundhog's day and the groundhog "predicted" 6 more weeks of winter. I would be excited if that meant that my leap test was pushed back 6 weeks. I know that it's been a while since I wrote, but I've been busy ever since school started back up again. Winter break is over and now I'm looking forward to Mardi Gras! I'm guessing some of you have no idea what that is. Mardi Gras is a holiday that is mostly celebrated here in New Orleans. It is when there are parades and people wear purple, green, and gold and wear funny masks. It is celebrated a little in Alabama, but they don't do it like we do.

A couple of days ago I enrolled in our school's Quiz Bowl Club (grades K-5) It is the only one I could enroll in and the questions are super easy. I think I may win this. They choose one winner from each state and Louisiana's winner might just be me. It's the perfect way to earn friends. I think.

About a month ago, I had an apple i-pod. A while ago there was some announcement or something that said that the battery was likely to burst into flames so we sent it back and we are going to get two i-pod nanos in return. We've gotten one and my mom refuses to give it to either my sister or me. It is so not fair. I gave my sister my old Barbie mp3 player and now she can listen to music on that and I can't listen to music at all.

Not fair!

Anyway, I am about to go to the Olive Branch Café for dinner. No, it isn't Olive Garden; it is a different place that sells great food. Pizza, pasta, and my favorite called Shrimp Carnival. Well, I'm about to go.

Bye!

Ok, I just got back and the pizza was so good. Casey and I shared a large pizza and we got bacon and pepperoni on it. Delicious!


	7. February 5th

February 5th

Hi guys. It is now Sunday and yesterday was my favorite day of the week. Saturday! And that is because Saturday in our house is also Splurge Day. My mom goes on this diet, or what she calls a "Lifestyle" where she can't eat stuff like fruit, bread, or any candy and lots more all week but on Splurge Day she gets to eat whatever she wants. I usually participate in Splurge Day even though my mom says that I splurge all week. Well, yesterday we went to the mall to café de monde which is famous for their beignets (bin-yays). Beignets are considered being the Louisiana Doughnuts. I think they are just fried bread with powdered sugar on top. They were so delicious!

February 7th

You know how I said that I go to an online school? Well, to communicate to my teacher we have Live Lesson Sessions where we use chat boxes and microphones to talk to our teacher and the rest of the students in my class. Today I have 3 live lesson sessions. I have one for my Pen Pal Club in an hour and I have a live lesson session for both Environmental club and my teacher at the same time today in 2 hours. I will have to go to my teacher's live lesson session. Luckily I can make it to half of the Environmental club live lesson session.

It's now an hour later and I am trying to get into my Pen Pal Club Live Lesson Session. It is saying that the live lesson session meeting room is full and they won't allow entry until someone leaves. C'mon! It is three minutes until the live lesson session and I really don't wanna miss this.

Don't worry, I got in. My teacher was just running late.


End file.
